Epouser un Malfoy en cinq étapes
by aPaulineR
Summary: Traduction de "How To Marry A Malfoy", par georginacastleorpington. "Chère Lectrice, attention: on ne plaisante pas avec un Malfoy." Quand Rose tombe sur un guide expliquant comment séduire un de ces prétentieux arrogants que sont les Malfoy.  oneshot


**Auteur** : georginacastleorpington

**Titre** : Epouser un Malfoy en cinq étapes (« How To Marry A Malfoy »)

**Pairing** : Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, et ce qu'ils sont devenus, l'idée de génie de georginacastleorpington. Je ne fais que traduire sa fanfic, disponible sous le titre de « How To Marry A Malfoy », rédigée en anglais.

**Note** : J'ai décidé de ne faire aucun mal à cette fanfic, c'est pourquoi je la poste exactement comme l'originale. C'est donc un _**très**_ long oneshot. Mais ça en augmente le prix, croyez-moi. Amusez vous bien !

* * *

**Epouser un Malfoy en six étapes**

* * *

« N'y pense même pas ! »

« De quoi donc ? » Espèce de gluant et satisfait petit… Serpentard.

« Si tu essayes de me jeter un sort, je te _tuerai_. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais faire ça. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Y'a pas de bibliothèque à Azkaban. » Un gloussement idiot parcourt la foule et une vague de sang froid coule dans mes veines. « Tu mourrais sans pouvoir maintenir ton statut de mademoiselle je-sais-tout. »

« Eh bien, ils n'ont pas de miroir en enfer, tu mourrais sans pouvoir vérifier ta coiffure. »

« Je serais mort, je ne pourrais pas mourir à nouveau. »

Oh, la ferme.

« Je suis sûre que je pourrais arranger ça. »

« Absolument impossible, rat de bibliothèque. »

« Je parie que je pourrais, sale con répugnant. »

« _Répugnant_ ? C'est nouveau, ça. Je préfère _charmant_. »

« La seule créature sur cette planète qui te trouve charmant, Malfoy, c'est un Veracrasse ! » Un hoquet stupéfait s'échappe de la bouche d'Emily Goyle. « Oh, et Goyle. Mais c'est du pareil au même. »

Malfoy jette un regard narquois dans la direction de Goyle. « C'est totalement faux. Cependant, on peut dire que la seule créature qui te trouve un tant soit peu supportable est ta mère. Et cela uniquement parce qu'elle est génétiquement programmée pour t'apprécier. »

Deux secondes plus tard, Malfoy est touché par un mauvais sort, lui valant de se retrouver projeté contre une galerie d'armures.

Ha.

* * *

_**Epouser un Malfoy en cinq étapes,**_

_**Le guide de la débutante.**_

_**Publié pour la première fois par **_**Littérature Magique**_**, au Royaume-Uni, en 1921**_

_**Le Sous-Sol,**_

_**76, Allée des Embrumes**_

_**Londres**_

_**Copyright © Mrs L. Malfoy, 1921**_

_A mon fils, Abraxas,_

_Et A Toutes Les Femmes Qui Souhaitent Piéger Un Malfoy._

_Puissiez-Vous Rencontrer Le Succès. Je Vous Souhaite Le Meilleur._

_Trois types de jeunes filles liront cet ouvrage :_

_La première est calme et peu remarquée. Elle est secrètement amoureuse d'un Malfoy et a besoin d'aide pour le courtiser. Si vous êtes cette jeune fille, continuez. Ce livre peut vous aider. Si vous avez déjà été amoureuse, il se peut que certaines d'étapes ne fonctionnent pas avec vous. Mais n'abandonnez cependant pas tout espoir !_

_La deuxième est une prétendante méprisée. Les Furies des Enfers ne sont rien, comparées à vous, sorcière ! Si vous êtes cette jeune fille, vous l'aimez peut-être encore. Suivez les conseils que j'ai donnés plus haut au premier type de jeunes filles. Si vous avez déjà été amoureuse, il se peut que beaucoup d'étapes ne fonctionnent pas avec vous. Mais n'abandonnez cependant pas tout espoir !_

_La troisième est ma préférée. Les charmes astucieux de votre Malfoy ne vous atteignent pas, et vous êtes dirigée par un appât personnel autre que ce Malfoy. Réussissez, vous prospérerez. Echouez, vous serez moquée._

_J'ai écrit cet ouvrage pour vous, la troisième jeune fille. En vérité, beaucoup d'entre vous réussiront ou échoueront, mais il y aura toujours une élue, chaque génération, qui non seulement épousera un Malfoy, mais le fera tomber amoureux d'elle également._

_Cette jeune fille n'a pas forcément besoin de lire ce livre, mais ça l'aidera certainement._

_Bonne chance, chère lectrice !_

* * *

Ce doit être une blague. Une vieille dame bizarre ayant été touchée bien trop souvent par un Sortilège de Confusion a dû décider décrire ce bouquin pour rire. Impossible que ça soit réellement sérieux.

Non, attendez une seconde.

C'est très facile de relier un livre par la magie, et on peut facilement trouver un sort qui lui donnerait l'air vieux. Saupoudrez avec de la poussière qui traîne en dessous du lit d'Hugo et – tadam ! – une blague qu'on peut fourrer dans la bibliothèque.

Fred Weasley et James Potter sont clairement derrière tout ça.

Très spirituel.

Bon, ça ne me ferait pas de mal de jeter un œil sur le genre de bêtises qu'ils ont pu inventer. Ca pourrait même être intéressant. Juste une chose à faire d'abord.

« Specialis Revelio ! »

Voilà qui est fait. Ils n'y ont pas jeté un sort qui m'enverrait des boules puantes au visage quand j'ouvrirais le livre, ou qui l'aurait transformé en rongeur anormalement puant. Ces deux exemples sont malheureusement des incidents ayant déjà eu lieu dans le passé.

Je glisse un regard rapide autour de moi et je feuillette le livre jusqu'au premier chapitre.

Une fois que la tornade de poussière a fini de m'étouffer (ces garçons sont vraiment très au point avec l'aspect vieux bouquin – c'est en fait assez inquiétant), je parviens enfin à déchiffrer les mots.

* * *

_**Etape Première**_

_Vous devez être unique – une créature comme il n'en existe pas deux._

_Cependant, vous devez également être vous-même. Sauf si vous êtes laide._

_C'est la première étape à franchir, et elle peut parfois être la plus ardue. Concentrez-vous sur votre apparence et sur votre aura de confiance. Aucun Malfoy ne tombera amoureux d'une jeune fille timide._

_Les hommes sont visuels – être élégante est la seule manière de leur plaire – et un Malfoy est pire encore. Ils peuvent avoir n'importe qui. Faites leur voir que _vous_ êtes celle qu'ils veulent._

* * *

Tout cela est vertigineusement bien au-delà de l'_amusant_, et carrément dans le royaume de la folie la plus totale. Je suis persuadée qu'il manque officiellement toutes leurs cases à Fred et James. Si tenté qu'ils en aient eu au départ.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Tu t'es encore fait percuter par un Cognard à l'entraînement. », murmuré-je furtivement à Fred pendant le dîner. Il me jette un regard extrêmement désorienté.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as passé tout l'après-midi à la bibliothèque, à bombarder ton cerveau avec tellement d'informations que maintenant, elles coulent par tes oreilles. », réplique-t-il en m'observant d'un œil amusé.

Crétin.

« J'étais à la bibliothèque, mais je n'ai pas vraiment travaillé. », dis-je. J'essaye de ne rien dire alors que Fred simule une crise cardiaque.

« _Pas travaillé_ ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Peut-être qu'on devrait t'emmener à l'infirmerie ! » Il se tourne vers James et frappe violemment son bras avec sa cuillère à dessert, répandant de la crème anglaise sur l'uniforme de James. « James ! Rosie est allée à la bibliothèque mais elle n'a _pas travaillé_ ! »

Je soupire avec force. «C'est parti. »

« _Quoi_ ? », piaille James, d'une vois si haut-perchée que pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'elle appartenait à une fille de huit ans. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait arrêter de travailler _dans une bibliothèque _? »

Fred me regarde, inquisiteur.

« J'ai trouvé ton stupide bouquin. »

Fred se pointe lui-même du doigt. « Mon stupide bouquin ? Chère cousine, ça me fait mal de le dire, mais je ne sais presque pas lire, alors tu imagines, écrire un livre ! »

James acquiesce solennellement. « C'est vrai. Je ne pense même pas qu'il sache épeler son prénom. »

« C'est forcément votre livre. Je ne connais personne d'autre capable de l'avoir écrit, à part vous deux, idiots. »

James et Fred lèvent un sourcil simultanément. « C'est quoi ? », demande Fred. « Une introduction à l'art délicat de la préparation artisanale de Bombabouses ? »

« Non… pas vraiment. »

« Une étude détaillée des meilleurs moyens pour détruire un Serpentard ? » James a l'air radieux.

« Euh... non. » Je secoue la tête.

J'ai la légère impression qu'on en a pour la nuit.

« Un roman touchant et sentimental à propos d'un garçon roux qui adopte un dragon, qui est ensuite cruellement dragonappé et emmené dans un pays très lointain ? », dit Fred, tout en mettant une main sur son cœur et en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme au coin de son œil.

« Ne serait-ce pas une autobiographie, plutôt qu'un roman ? », lui demande James.

« Très juste, en effet. »

Ils sont insupportables.

« Non, ce n'est pas un roman à propos d'un roux stupide qui a décidé qu'élever un dragon dans la Cabane Hurlante et que lui apprendre à cracher du feu sur quiconque porte du vert serait une bonne idée. », lâché-je. Tous les deux me sourient.

« Dis-nous juste ce que c'est. Ca me fait mal au cerveau de réfléchir si longtemps. », dit James, enfournant de la crème anglaise dans sa bouche.

Je plonge sous la table, vérifie que personne ne nous regarde, puis pose le livre devant eux. Un effrayant nuage de poussière se soulève et s'installe dans les cheveux de Fred, penché au dessus du livre, lui faisant prendre vingt ans d'un coup.

« Epouser… un… »

« Ca s'appelle _Epouser un Malfoy en cinq étapes_. », interviens-je avant que Fred puisse nous blesser plus longtemps avec sa lecture terriblement lente. « Ca vous dit quelque chose ? »

« Non. » James croise les bras et s'écarte de la table. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on a écrit ça, de toute façon ? C'est pas comme si l'un d'entre nous avait le désir malsain de nous unir avec les caractéristiques d'un petit con visqueux, en fait. »

« Admets-le. Ce livre est complètement stupide, et vous êtes complètement stupides. Donc, vous l'avez écrit. »

Fred secoue la tête. « C'est choquant tant c'est mal raisonné, Rosie. »

« Es-tu en train de me dire que vous n'avez pas écrit ce livre et que c'est un ouvrage très intéressant que Poudlard achèterait et mettrait dans sa bibliothèque ? », demandé-je, levant un sourcil.

« Oui. »

« J'estime que McGonagall ressentait quelque chose pour le grand-père de Malfoy, et elle a dû penser qu'en suivant les con… »

« La ferme, Fred. », dit-on en chœur, James et moi.

James place le livre devant lui et l'ouvre. « C'est étrangement détaillé, en fait. Regarde ça. » Il montre du doigt la page à laquelle le livre est ouvert. « _Un petit conseil, ma chère lectrice : les Malfoy sont vaniteux, égoïstes et peu concernés. Osez vous plaindre de sa nature exaspérante – un ego blessé finit toujours par penser à la personne qui a provoqué la blessure._ »

« C'est tellement vrai. », dit Fred, tenant sa cuillère pleine de crème anglaise dangereusement près de la page.

« Quelle partie ? Celle à propos de l'ego blessé ? », demande James.

« Nan. Celle à propos de l'égoïste un peu con. »

James lit le passage à nouveau. « Ca dit pas _égoïste un peu con_, mec. Ca dit _égoïstes et peu concernés_. »

« Peu concerné… un peu con… du pareil au même. », décide Fred d'un mouvement de cuillère.

« Tu sais ce que je pense, Rosamundius Weasleyus ? », dit James en refermant le livre et en caressant la couverture avec une affection inquiétante. J'ai envie de le cogner, d'avoir utilisé cette version débile de mon prénom, mais je résiste. « Je pense qu'on devrait mettre en œuvre un petit projet, _capito _? »

« Premièrement, c'est Rose Weasley. A aucun moment mes parents n'ont décidé que _Rosamundius_ serait un joli prénom pour leur fille. » Fred ricane, couvrant la table de crème. Dégoûtant. « Deuxièmement, non, je ne _capito _rien du tout. C'est quoi ce projet ? »

« Oh, c'est pas un projet scolaire, espèce de monstre obsédée par le travail. », contribue Fred.

James et moi parlons au même moment pour la deuxième fois ce midi : « La ferme, Fred. »

« Notre projet est… de voir si ça marche. » James fait un mouvement vers le livre poussiéreux relié de cuir. « Tu vas suivre ces conseils, et Fred et moi allons t'aider. »

« Pourquoi je voudrais faire ça ? Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à éviter Malfoy, la dernière chose que je veux le voir faire, c'est bien me demander en mariage ! »

« Si tu ne le fais pas, je jetterai James en pâture au Calamar Géant ! », dit Fred avec emphase. « Tu veux vraiment avoir sa mort sur la conscience ? »

« Honnêtement, je m'en fiche. Et mourir dans la bouche d'un calamar, c'est pas si mal… »

James agite avec impatience ses doigts devant mes yeux. « Arrange-toi pour que Malfoy te demande de sortir avec lui et je te garantis que le duo Fred-James t'accordera un sursis de coups bas pendant les cinq prochaines années.

Ca, c'est une offre que je ne peux pas refuser.

« Je commence quand ? »

* * *

_**Etape deuxième**_

_Vous devez assister à tout rassemblement social auquel le Malfoy en question assiste également. Même si vous ne le voulez pas._

_Les Malfoy sont en général populaires, et fiers de leur popularité. Ils n'envisageraient jamais de fréquenter quiconque n'est pas apprécié, puisque leur réputation en prendrait un coup._

_Rendez-vous à toutes les manifestations sociales possibles. Ici est la partie importante :_

_Vous devez parler à _chaque_ mâle, _excepté_ lui. S'il a quoi que ce soit à voir avec les Malfoy que je connais, il a besoin qu'on le fasse redescendre sur terre !_

* * *

Comment cette dame a-t-elle réussi à faire publier son livre, pour l'amour du ciel ? Je n'ai pas encore lu _un seul _paragraphe qui n'insulte pas les Malfoy. Non pas que ça m'ennuie. C'est en fait assez rafraîchissant de lire quelqu'un qui considère que les Malfoy sont des petits cons arrogants.

Ou d'aristocratiques et vaniteuses faces de cul.

Ou…

« OH ! ROSIE ! RAMENE-TOI… MAINTENANT ! »

J'imagine que c'est le signal. Ce soir, je dois accomplir l'Etape Deux. En fait, je n'ai aucun problème avec elle. Une soirée sans parler à Malfoy est une soirée agréable, selon moi.

Mais, le texte dit… que je dois parler à _tous_ les autres _mâles_.

Ce qui inclut ses amis presque aussi détestables. Evidemment, ils sont un petit, tout petit peu plus supportables que lui, mais ils sont toujours relativement déplaisants. C'est pourquoi je suis actuellement en train d'essayer de détendre mes nerfs avec un peu de méditation Moldue. Cela dit, tout le truc _videz votre esprit de toute pensée_ ne fonctionne pas.

« Rosie ! »

Non plus que le truc _méditation totale dans un silence total et harmonieux_. Merci, James Sirius Potter. La porte s'ouvre à la volée et James me regarde, les sourcils froncés. « Bouge ton arrière-train avant que je te transforme en hypogriffe. »

« Bien sûr… comme si tu connaissais la formule pour ça ! », ne peux-je m'empêcher de répondre avec un sourire.

James lève sa baguette. « Tu me cherches ? » Je déglutis. « Rentre là-dedans et va te mêler à ces Serpentard putrides. »

« Avec plaisir. », rétorqué-je. Je passe devant lui et entre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, mais pas avant d'avoir inspiré longuement.

Et maintenant, que la fête commence.

* * *

_**Conversation avec un garçon numéro trois :**_

Dixit moi, indiquant la table croulante sous le poids des chips. Aussi connues sous le nom de : graisse saturée dans une fine tranche de pomme de terre croustillante : « Salut ! Tu veux des chips ? »

Dixit un pathétique Poufsouffle, en rougissant : « Euh… eh ben… Oui, s'il te plaît. J'veux dire… Merci. »

Dixit moi, avec un sourire radieux : « J'espère que tu passes une bonne soirée ! »

* * *

_**Conversation avec un garçon numéro quarante-sept :**_

« Tu veux danser ? » (lui.)

« Avec plaisir ! » (moi.)

On danse pendant genre trente-trois secondes. (j'ai compté.)

« Tu es une bonne danseuse. » (lui.)

« Merci. J'ai besoin d'un verre. » (moi… avant de m'échapper.)

* * *

_**Conversation avec garçon numéro cinq mille trois cent soixante-douze (ou du moins on dirait),**_

_**Au moment de la soirée où j'ai communiqué avec jusqu'au dernier des Serpentard :**_

« Weasley, tu es fabuleuse. »

Je pense que c'est Zabini. Je meilleur ami pervers du garçon-fouine. Ah, le moment est venu de le faire redescendre sur terre, on dirait. Comme elle dit dans le livre, vous savez.

« Zabini ! Comme je suis contente de te voir ! » Un certain talent a été ici nécessaire pour empêcher une grimace d'apparaître en prononçant ces mots.

« Pareillement. Dis-moi… tu as déjà embrassé un Serpentard ? »

Eurk !

Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, par_ pervers _?

Il est dégoûtant. Et il va droit au but. C'est perturbant. A cet instant, si j'étais dans mon état d'esprit habituel – et sain, je n'aurais pas hésité à jeter un sort à ses… euh… parties sensibles. Cependant, à la perspective de cinq années libres de tout souci, je me mords la langue et réponds de la voix la plus _non-paniquée_ que je puisse produire.

« Je ne voudrais pas trahir ma maison. »

« Ahah, mais la trahison, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus drôle ! » Il a un regard des plus terrifiants. Un genre de mélange entre pervers-sinistre et Serpentard-sournois.

Glaaaauque.

« Zabini, tu es là ! » Malfoy arrive en glissant comme un serpent. « Avec… euh… Weasley ? »

Zabini sourit. « On discutait relations inter-Maisons. »

« Eh bien Weasley, je suis ravi d'apprendre que tu as finalement de l'intérêt pour autre chose que ton travail scolaire. Apparemment, la monotonie d'être une mademoiselle je-sais-tout a fait le jour sur toi. », dit-il en souriant méchamment.

Je me tourne vers lui et le sers ce _regard_ décrit dans le Livre de Tous les Savoirs, sous l'Etape Deux.

_Tournez votre regard vers son visage et dirigez-le instantanément à ses pieds. A ce moment, assurez-vous d'afficher une expression qui sous-entend le dégoût le plus absolu._

Expression dégoûtée : check.

Regarder son visage puis ses pieds : check.

Relever la tête et observer sa silhouette en gardant une expression révoltée : check.

_ATTENTION : Ne vous laissez pas distraire par l'attrait d'une silhouette. Imaginez que vous observez un troll afin de déterminer le meilleur moyen de le détruire. NE LAISSEZ PAS votre regard s'attarder sur quelque partie de l'anatomie._

Observer sa silhouette : check.

Ne pas me laisser distraire ou m'attarder : check. Encore une étape facile !

Wow.

Il a des bras vachement musclés.

Attends une seconde… NE T'ATTARDE PAS ! IGNORE LES BRAS !

Mon Dieu. Je n'ai aucun contrôle de moi-même.

_Une fois que vous atteignez son visage à nouveau, secouez la tête d'un mouvement presque imperceptible, puis éloignez-vous, ou bien tournez-vous vers quelqu'un d'autre pour engager la conversation._

Secouer la tête…

Essayez de ne pas me moquer de celle que tire Malfoy…

Et enfin… « Bon, Zabini, je suppose qu'on se reverra bientôt ? »

« Bien sûr. », ronronne-t-il. Il faut qu'il apprenne à contrôler ses hormones.

Alors que je m'éloigne, j'entends Malfoy se tourner vers Zabini : « C'était quoi ce regard qu'elle m'a lancé ? Et pourquoi elle t'a parlé à toi, et pas à moi ? C'est la première fois qu'elle ne dit rien quand je l'insulte ! »

« Elle n'aime clairement pas les blonds, mec. Te laisse pas abattre, va. Y'en aura toujours une que tu ne pourras pas avoir. »

* * *

_**Etape Troisième**_

_S'il tente d'entrer en contact avec vous, de quelque manière que ce soit, ne répondez pas. Cependant, faites-lui clairement comprendre que vous l'avez remarqué._

_Une jeune fille inaccessible, que ce soit dû à un mariage antérieur ou aux conseils de cet ouvrage, est une jeune fille désirable. Je vous garantis qu'une fois qu'un Malfoy est snobé, il ne pourra s'empêcher d'y remédier._

_Ce pourrait être une lettre, une note, une conversation – en fait, ce pourrait n'importe quoi qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Vous pouvez être sûre, cependant, qu'il fera tout son possible pour vous atteindre. Vous ne devez pas laisser ceci arriver. Ne répondez en aucune manière à ses avances. (si c'est une conversation, froncez les sourcils et éloignez-vous.)_

* * *

La dame du livre, comme James, Fred et moi l'avons nommée, a totalement raison.

Deux secondes avant le premier cours de Potion après la fête du samedi soir, l'_avance_ se pointe.

« Potter, dégage. », lance une voix aux accents dominateurs à Albus, qui s'assoit d'habitude à ma gauche. « Londubat veut s'asseoir à côté de toi. »

Albus, totalement inconscient du fait que ce n'est absolument pas du genre de Malfoy de faire quelque chose de gentil, rougit et jette un regard par-dessus son épaule pour dévisager Alice Londubat, assise toute seule.

« Vraiment ? » Son visage s'éclaircit visiblement. « Ca ira, n'est-ce pas, Rosie ? »

« Bien sûr. J'ai déjà travaillé toute seule. », réponds-je, faisant de mon mieux pour ignorer la pile de feuilles couvertes d'une écriture nette, tombée sur la table à côté de mon chaudron.

« On dirait bien que je suis ton binôme. », dit Malfoy. Je peux vous dire, rien que par le son de sa voix :

Qu'il arbore un petit sourire satisfait.

Qu'il est sur le point d'ébouriffer ses cheveux d'une manière qu'il pense être attirante, mais croyez-moi, ça ne l'est pas. On dirait juste qu'il a marché à reculons dans la Forêt Interdite.

Qu'il est visiblement _très_ content de quelque chose.

Je suis le conseil de la dame du livre et reste silencieuse, feuilletant mon manuel pour y trouver les instructions relatives à la potion que nous devons confectionner aujourd'hui.

Il « pffff ».

Je souris, mon visage caché par la masse de mes cheveux horriblement bouclés.

Voici un extrait du scenario, comme il a lieu tout au long du cours :

« Weasley, tu as ajouté les yeux de crapaud ? »

Pause d'environ trois secondes.

« Pardon, tu as dit quelque chose ? J'essaye de me concentrer, là. »

Blond agacé qui parle dans sa barbe en remuant la potion.

Résultat : un imbécile de Serpentard très irrité (je peux le comprendre) à la fin du cours.

Et une potion beaucoup trop remuée, me valant le premier Effort Exceptionnel de ma vie en Potions.

Mais la baisse de niveau en valait la peine, à voir la tête de Malfoy qui sort en tout hâte, maussade, des cachots.

« Malfoy avait l'air totalement déprimé ce matin. J'imagine que l'Etape Trois a bien marché ? »

J'affiche un large sourire. « Un succès complet. »

* * *

_**Etape Quatrième**_

_C'est l'étape la plus importante. Vous devrez suivre _l'Etape Troisième (B) – Continuez de suivre les trois premières étapes_ jusqu'à ce que cette étape soit accomplie._

_Vous devez l'embrasser. Cela peut paraître la chose la plus dégoûtante que vous ayez entendue depuis qu'on vous a dit que dans le passé, les Moldus avaient l'habitude de jeter le contenu de leurs toilettes par les fenêtres, mais ne soyez pas rebutée._

_Il y a trois a priori à propos des Malfoy, généralement crus par la « troisième jeune fille » que j'ai mentionnée dans l'introduction de l'auteur. Les voici :_

_Premièrement, on dit qu'un Malfoy attire les femmes uniquement à cause de leur apparence. Oh non, chère lectrice, ils sont incroyablement retors et utiliseront tous leurs charmes pour posséder la jeune fille qu'ils choisissent._

_Deuxièmement, on dit que les Malfoy embrassent bien. Faux. Ils embrassent __merveilleusement__. (comme vous ne tarderez pas à la découvrir, mon amie.)_

_Troisièmement, on dit qu'un Malfoy ne tombe jamais amoureux._

Al contrario_. C'est seulement après ce baiser qu'un Malfoy découvrira qu'il est amoureux. Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il ait déjà embrassé environ quatre-vingt-quatorze jeunes filles avant de _la_ trouver, donc il peut dire que ce _vrai_ baiser est différent._

_ATTENTION : Vous ne devez _que_ l'embrasser. Sinon, tout votre travail aurait été vain, et vous ne verrez jamais la bague de la famille à votre doigt._

_Et croyez-moi, cette bague est jolie. Je la regarde en ce moment-même, et je me demande combien de vous, mes chères lectrices, la verront jamais, sans parler de la porter._

_Très peu, je pense._

* * *

De mon amour initial pour cette dame du livre merveilleuse, j'en suis maintenant à la haïr, pour ses idées erronées. J'ai la légère impression qu'en fait, ce livre a été écrit par _un_ Malfoy _mâle_, comme ça il pourrait amener nombre de jeunes filles innocentes à l'embrasser. Cependant, en y réfléchissant à deux fois, je ne peux pas imaginer qu'_un_ Malfoy _mâle_ pourrait jamais s'insulter lui-même et le publier ensuite.

Donc en fait, peut-être pas.

Mais cette Etape Quatre est quand même épouvantable. Et le conseil de James à ce propos est aussi utile qu'être frappé à l'arrière de la tête par une batte de Quidditch.

« Brosse-toi les dents, coince-le et jette-toi en pâture. »

C'est difficile de croire qu'il s'adresse à sa propre cousine. Je crois qu'il est très pressé d'achever Malfoy une fois qu'on aura réussi.

Si on réussit.

Avec Fred, c'est pire. Il éclate juste de rire et me promet de filmer tout le long de l'évènement, n'écoutant même plus lorsque je lui dis qu'il n'est même pas invité.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une invitation pour un truc comme ça ! C'est gratuit pour tous ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on aura l'occasion de voir une Weasley se faire un Malfoy ! »

« Je ne vais pas me le faire ! »

Et c'est vrai. Je vais suivre les conseils de la dame du livre et ne faire que l'embrasser. A mon avis, elle parle d'un bécot qui doit durer à peu près deux secondes. Ca doit être assez simple.

Je peux retenir ma respiration pendant deux secondes.

En sortant des Runes Anciennes, je m'entraîne à retenir ma respiration, au cas où ça me prendrait plus longtemps de brandir ma baguette et de lui jeter un sort, quand j'entends le bruit caractéristique d'un sanglot répercutant son écho dans le couloir vide. Je ralentis mes pas, me retiens de retenir ma respiration une nouvelle fois, et écoute.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Une voix.

Une voix masculine.

Une voix masculine _compatissante _?

« Je suis désolé, monsieur le Préfet ! Je ne voulais pas me mettre en travers de votre chemin ! », s'excuse la voix étranglée.

C'est évidemment un première année. Aucune autre promo ne parlerait à un préfet en l'appelant « monsieur ».

« T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te retirer des points ! », rit la voix masculine. « Je voulais juste te demander si je pouvais t'aider. »

« M'aider ? », hoquète le première année. J'atteins le coin du couloir et regarde vers l'endroit où ils sont assis. Le première année est recroquevillé contre le mur, les genoux serrés contre son torse, ses bras autour d'eux, et, « monsieur le Préfet » ?

Eh ben… c'est Malfoy.

Je sais, je me suis presque évanouie, moi aussi. Mais je me suis ressaisie.

« Ouais. C'est pour ça que les préfets sont là, tu sais. Pour vous aider. »

Est-ce que… ?

Est-ce que c'est presque un ton COMPATISSANT que j'entends là ?

Je parie qu'il essaye d'endormir la confiance de ce pauvre garçon dans un sentiment de sécurité avant de le métamorphoser en grenouille.

En fait, non. Attends. Aie plus de confiance en ton collègue Préfet, Rose Weasley !

« Oh. D'accord. Le truc, c'est que j'ai eu une retenue. » Le petit garçon est à nouveau au bord des larmes.

« Une retenue ? » Je peux vous dire que Malfoy pensait que ça allait être quelque chose de bien plus sérieux.

« Ou-ou-oui. », bégaye-t-il.

« Les retenues, c'est bon pour la santé ! J'en ai eu au moins cinquante et j'ai réussi à être Préfet ! » Un petit regard dans leur direction me permet de constater que le première année a l'air un peu ragaillardi.

Putain de merde.

Malfoy a un don ! Le don de n'être pas un con, un don qu'il n'a jamais montré à personne ! C'est comme découvrir que votre meilleur pote, Clark, est en fait Superman !

« Sérieux ? »

« Sérieux ! Maintenant, va dîner et accorde-toi une énorme part de gâteau. », sourit Malfoy tandis que le garçon se lève. Après un rapide « merci, monsieur » (je suppose que l'acte de gentillesse de Malfoy n'a pas éradiqué son sentiment d'infériorité), il disparaît.

Malfoy se lève et j'entends le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner… Non… En fait je crois qu'ils se rapprochent…

« Rose ? Je veux dire, Weasley ? »

Il a de très longs cils. Quel gâchis. C'est un mec, en quoi a-t-il besoin de longs cils ?

« Euh… »

Signal de mutisme. Ce doit être la première fois en six ans que je n'ai aucune répartie cinglante à lui balancer.

« Je t'ai entendu parler à ce garçon. », réussis-je finalement à murmurer. « C'était vraiment gentil de ta part. »

« _Gentil_ ? »

Je cligne des yeux. « Oui, gentil, comme aimable et désintéressé. Qui aurait cru que tu avais ça en toi ? »

« Attends une minute… » Il lève sa main pour me faire taire. « Tu penses que je suis _gentil_ ? »

« Non. Je pense qu'une de tes actions a été gentille. C'est différent. », réponds-je, croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Malfoy lève les sourcils et je sens un truc bizarre dans la région de mon estomac.

C'était ce qu'entendait la dame du livre quand elle disait « charme retors ».

Quel serpent retors, donc.

« Ne flatte pas trop ton ego, quand même. Tu es toujours un Sang-Pur crétin et nauséabond. », lui lancé-je avec un sourire narquois. « Même si il se trouve qu'il y a un cœur sous cette couche de mal absolu. »

« De mal ? »

« Oui, de mal. Ca veut dire _incapacité à faire quelque chose de bien ou de gent_… »

Malfoy lève les yeux au ciel. « Je sais ce que _mal_ veut dire, espèce de stupide mademoiselle je-sais-tout. Je sais ce que la plupart des mots veulent dire. »

« Tu sais ce que veut dire _retors _? »

« Oui. »

« _Cognitif_ ? »

« Oui. »

« Et que dire de… » Je scrute le plafond, prétendant chercher un mot. « _Egoïste_ ? »

« La ferme. » Il peut toujours prétendre être agacé, mais je peux vous dire qu'il tente à tout prix de cacher son sourire.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il soupire d'exaspération. « Bien sûr que oui. »

« _Insupportable _? »

« _Tu_ es insupportable. », grogne-t-il. Mais je remarque qu'en dépit de moi étant insupportable… il n'est pas parti. Il ne s'en est pas allé terroriser d'innocents étudiants, ou bien le Calamar Géant, avec son immondice.

Non non, il est juste là.

Cette prise de conscience, combinée à la voix de la dame du livre (« Embrasse-le… Embraaaasse-leeee ! ») qui gémit dans ma tête comme une âme errante : voilà pourquoi je le fais.

Je place rapidement une main derrière sa tête et écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Pendant 6,3 bienheureuses secondes, je suis comblée. Comme si tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien si je continuais à l'embrasser. Puis je me souviens que je suis en train d'embrasser MALFOY, aussi connu sous le nom du PENIBLE GARCON-FURET, et je m'écarte. Sans un regard en arrière, je m'enfuis.

Etape Quatre accomplie. Plus qu'une étape.

Je devrais être soulagée. Je devrais être contente que la pire, la plus horrible étape, soit terminée. Pourtant, je voudrais inventer une machine à remonter le temps pour y retourner et essayer à nouveau.

« C'est fait ? », me demande Fred pour la centième fois de la journée.

Je secoue la tête pour en chasser mes pensées et je souris niaisement. « Ouep ! Etape Cinq, nous voilà ! »

* * *

_**Etape Cinquième**_

_Attendez._

_Maintenant, il est temps de faire le tri entre les intrigantes et les infortunées._

_Apposez votre baguette sur cette page et vous recevrez une lettre, vous indiquant comment remplir l'Etape Six._

_Si vous ne recevez pas de lettre, vos intentions sont impures._

_Si vous recevez une lettre, vous êtes donc très infortunée. Et vous devriez comprendre pourquoi._

_C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, lectrice._

_J'espère que vous avez appris la leçon – quelle qu'elle soit. A présent, allez de l'avant et lisez mon autre livre :_

_**Epouser l'homme de ses rêves**_

_J'ai le sentiment que beaucoup d'entre vous se retrouveront mieux dans cet ouvrage._

_Vôtre, _

_Une amie._

* * *

« C'est un tas de conneries. »

James tapote la page avec impatience. « La ferme et met ta putain de baguette sur la page, Rose. Je veux voir si tu es infortunée ou si tu as des intentions impures ! »

« Tu es tellement bizarre, James. », soupiré-je. Je sors ma baguette de ma poche et en survole la page.

« Allez ! », dit Fred. « J'ai pas toute la journée ! »

« Je parie qu'elle est impure. »

Fred ricane. « Impossible. Elle a eu un E en Potions, cette fille est infortunée ! »

Décidant de les ignorer, je pose ma baguette sur le papier vieilli du livre. Une minuscule volute rouge apparaît là où la baguette a touché la page.

On est assis, fixant la page pendant environ vingt secondes, avant que Fred ne parle :

« Eh bien… c'était super. », murmure-t-il avec sarcasme. « Je suppose que tu es imp… »

TAP TAP.

On se tourne tous les trois vers la fenêtre de la salle de classe désaffectée dans laquelle nous sommes installés.

TAP TAP.

« Va ouvrir, James. », dit Fred d'une voix de petite fille terrifiée.

Ou de gamin de cinq ans terrifié. Je sursaute et cours vers la fenêtre et ouvre le loquet. Fred et James s'amarrent l'un à l'autre, terrorisés. Quelles mauviettes.

« Vas-y, toi, je ne veux pas approcher ce truc ! Et si c'était une bête féroce, genre… »

« Un hibou ? », finis-je tandis qu'un hibou fond sur nous puis se perche élégamment sur le bord de la table.

Fred et James se regardent et bondissent, essayant de faire croire qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais cramponnés l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Le hibou lève une patte à laquelle une lettre est attachée.

« Tu es infortunée, donc. », conclut James, regardant la lettre avec nervosité.

« Ne sois pas si stupide. Ce livre a été écrit en 1900 et des, comment l'auteur pourrait-elle m'envoyer une lettre ? Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle soit morte. »

J'ôte la lettre de la patte du hibou, qui s'envole immédiatement et passe la fenêtre en planant. Je tiens l'enveloppe, qui affiche clairement ROSE WEASLEY. « Comment pourrait-elle connaître mon nom, hein ? Ca doit être de ma mère. »

Fred et James ont toujours l'air craintifs et regardent la lettre, mal à l'aise, pendant que je l'ouvre.

* * *

_Chère Rose Weasley,_

_**Etape Sixième**_

_Scorpius Malfoy viendra vous parler, si vous avez fait les choses correctement._

_Je ne puis plus vous donner aucun conseil._

_Le temps est venu pour vous de faire ce que vous pensez être bien… et d'écouter votre cœur._

_Seule vous pouvez décider si oui, ou non, vous pouvez supporter la compagnie de Scorpius assez longtemps pour sortir avec lui._

_Adieu._

* * *

« Merde ! Pas question ! »

Je laisse tomber la lettre par terre et James plonge immédiatement pour la lire.

« Mais comment elle a su ? Elle a vécu il y a cent ans ! », dit-il, choqué, en lisant la lettre avec frénésie. « Comment elle a su ton nom ? »

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Ecoutez, j'ai un plan. », dis-je, tout à fait calme en apparence, alors qu'en mon for intérieur, je suis passablement paniquée. Une dame d'une autre ERE vient juste de m'écrire une LETTRE ! « On va aller dans la Grande Salle, on va dîner, et ensuite on va faire des recherches… »

« On va pas faire de recherches. » James secoue la tête.

« Pas question. J'aime pas les bibliothèques. Ca me rend nerveux. »

« OK… allons dîner alors, et puis on n'aura qu'à s'angoisser à propos de ça, d'accord ? », dis-je.

James et Fred acquiescent.

« Rose ! »

« Est-ce que Malfoy vient juste de t'appeler Rose ? », s'étonne James, quelque peu inquiet.

Avant que je puisse lui répondre, Malfoy m'est pratiquement rentré dedans. « Je dois te parler. Potter, l'autre Weasley roux, allez dîner ou je vous colle en retenue pendant toute une semaine. »

James et Fred lui lancent un regard dégoûté et s'éloignent.

« Ta bonne action d'hier vient juste d'être annulée. Bien joué ! », murmuré-je d'un ton menaçant, de telle manière que la horde de Serpentard de notre année passant à côté de nous ne puissent pas m'entendre. « Est-ce que tu as toujours besoin d'être aussi impoli ? »

Malfoy se balance sur ses pieds.

« Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi ? », dit-il, apparemment blessé.

« Parce que tu es un insupportable con, et parce que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit de gentil pendant six ans. »

« Tu es jolie. »

Je suis sur le point de m'en aller, mais je m'arrête. « Quoi ? »

« Tu es jolie. Ca veut dire que ton apparence est, de quelque manière que ce soit, esthétiquement plaisante. » Il sourit.

Il sourit. Pas grimace. SOURIT.

Soudain, je réalise toute l'étendue de cette satanée lettre, et pourquoi je suis l'infortunée de l'histoire.

Parce que je réalise, que je l'apprécie. Je ne l'aime pas, non. Je ne pense pas le connaître assez pour ça. Mais vraiment je l'apprécie. Et apparemment, il m'apprécie aussi.

Et pas de sa manière habituelle. « Waw, elle est canon. Je dois la peloter. » (dit sur le ton de voix d'un robot.)

En fait, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressens la nécessité de l'appeler Scorpius.

Pas _arrogant et crasseux Serpentard visqueux_.

Juste… Scorpius.

« Si je sors avec toi… »

Il sourit encore plus largement qu'avant.

« SI… », répété-je. « Tu veux bien arrêter de terroriser ma famille ? »

« Marché conclu, Gryffondue. »

Je lève les sourcils.

« Enfin… Rosamundius Weasleyus. »

Je m'étouffe en repensant à Fred et James, m'appelant ainsi la semaine dernière. « Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ? »

« Je l'ai inventé. Ce nom figure sur les murs des toilettes des garçons. » Je le regarde avec l'air de celle qui veut des explications. « Eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu as déjà essayé, mais tu ne peux pas écrire le nom d'un élève de Poudlard sur les murs des toilettes. Donc j'ai inventé un nom qui serait immédiatement reconnaissable comme étant le tien. »

« Excuse-moi, mais dans quel contexte as-tu écrit mon nom ? »

Scorpius me lance un regard très solennel. « Je regrette. Si je te le disais, je serais obligé de te tuer. »

* * *

_**Deux semaines plus tôt.**_

« Hé, James, va voir sur le mur de cette cabine. », dit Fred en se lavant les mains. Il avait une expression assez sérieuse – fait étrange pour un Weasley.

« Pas question. Tu viens juste de chier dedans. Je ne veux pas mourir intoxiqué. », répondit James.

« Sérieusement, cousin. »

James lui lança un regarde écœuré, mais se dirigea vers la cabine.

Sur le mur, d'une écriture nette et courbe, était écrit :

_Scorpionus Malloy aime Rosamundius Weasleyus_

James afficha un sourire narquois.

Fred afficha un sourire encore plus narquois.

« Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense ? », demanda James.

« Est-ce… _est-ce que j'aime la tarte à la mélasse ?_ »

James soupira. « Non, malheureusement, ce n'est pas ça. »

« Est-ce… _inventons un faux livre détaillant les différentes étapes pour épouser un Malfoy, fourrons-le sous le nez de Rose, convainquons-la de suivre les conseils, comme ça elle finit par apprécier Malfoy, et comme ça on a notre compte de divertissements cette année, quand Oncle Ron découvrira ça à Noël ?_ »

James le regarda, ébahi. « J'allais suggérer de faire une copie de ça et de l'afficher partout dans l'école… mais ton idée… pour une fois… est meilleure. »

**FIN.**

* * *

Mou. Ah. Ah. Ah. N'hésitez pas à aller remercier georginacastleorpington pour son imagination de dingue. J'espère que ça vous a pluuu ! Leave Reviews, ce serait sweet.

Pauline.

Edit/ merci à la demoiselle qui m'a fait remarquer mon _énorme_ faute de traduction, en effet, mes plus plates excuses, _library_ se traduit par _bibliothèque_. J'ai relu et corrigé le texte.


End file.
